


Muggles, Half Borns, and Pure Bloods, Oh My!

by Blackwolf5000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CYOA, F/F, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolf5000/pseuds/Blackwolf5000
Summary: A CYOA story that takes place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the same time at the Marauders. You're an exchange student from America, starting your sixth year at the school. How will you navigate through romance and multiple challenges to make a new home at this new school?(Currently only set up for a female reader. A neutral pronoun and masculine pronoun story will be made eventually.)Last Update: September 23rdPrologue Completion: 90%





	1. Introduction

Welcome to Muggles, Muggle Borns, and Pure Bloods, Oh My!, a Harry Potter based CYOA. I have written multiple fan fictions, but just now am planning to make this massive behemoth of a work. If you haven't guessed, it will take a long time to make and have hiatuses. I apologize for this but, such is the way of the world.  
First you will create your character. You will pick your gender, Ilvermorny house, Hogwarts house, and along the way make multiple choices that permanently change your story. You will need a way to keep track of your points in this fic for the best experience catered to your personal choices!  
Thank you!

 

What's your preferred pro-noun?  
-[She/Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44455075#workskin)

-he/him  
-they/them


	2. Prologue

What was your Ilvermorny House?

[Thunderbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44455102#workskin) (Adventurous and soulful)  
[Horned Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44471791) (Clever and Studious)  
[Pukwudgie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44475712) (Kind and sympathetic)  
[Wampus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44476081) (Brave and Courageous)


	3. Prologue

What's your Hogwarts House?

[Gryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44466142#workskin)  
[Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44469886)  
[Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44469940#workskin)  
[Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44469979)


	4. She/Thunderbird/Gryffindor

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Gryffindor

Past House: Thunderbird

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 4  
Wit: 2  
Kindness: 1  
Ambition: 3  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

 

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	5. She/Thunderbird/Slytherin

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Slytherin

Past House: Thunderbird

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 3  
Wit: 2  
Kindness: 1  
Ambition: 3  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 2  
Dark Arts: 0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	6. She/Thunderbird/Hufflepuff

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Hufflepuff

Past House: Thunderbird

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 3  
Wit: 1  
Kindness: 3  
Ambition: 2  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts: 0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	7. She/Thunderbird/Ravenclaw

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Raven

Past House: Thunderbird

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 3  
Wit: 3  
Kindness: 1  
Ambition: 2  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts: 0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	8. Prologue

What's your Hogwarts House?

[Gryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44471896#workskin)  
[Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44475511)  
[Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44475580)  
[Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44475658)


	9. She/Horned Serpent/Gryffindor

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Gryffindor

Past House: Horned Serpent

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 3  
Wit: 2  
Kindness: 1  
Ambition: 3  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	10. She/Horned Serpent/Slytherin

House: Slytherin  
Old House: Horned Serpent

Health: 10  
Courage: 2  
Wit: 3  
Kindness: 1  
Ambition: 4  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts: 0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	11. She/Horned Serpent/Hufflepuff

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Hufflepuff

Past House: Horned Serpent

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 1  
Wit: 2  
Kindness: 3  
Ambition: 3  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	12. She/Horned Serpent/Ravenclaw

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Ravenclaw

Past House: Horned Serpent

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 2  
Wit: 4  
Kindness: 1  
Ambition: 3  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	13. Prologue

What's your Hogwarts House?

[Gryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44475862#workskin)   
[Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44475883#workskin)   
[Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44475919#workskin)   
[Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44475925)


	14. She/Pukwudgie/Gryffindor

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Gryffindor

Past House: Pukwudgie

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 3  
Wit: 1  
Kindness: 3  
Ambition: 2  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	15. She/Pukwudgie/Slytherin

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Slytherin

Past House: Pukwudgie

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 1  
Wit: 2  
Kindness: 3  
Ambition: 3  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts: 0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	16. She/Pukwudgie/Hufflepuff

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Hufflepuff

Past House: Pukwudgie

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 3  
Wit: 1  
Kindness: 4  
Ambition: 2  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	17. She/Pukwudgie/Ravenclaw

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Ravenclaw

Past House: Pukwudgie

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 1  
Wit: 3  
Kindness: 3  
Ambition: 2  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 2  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	18. Prologue

What's your Hogwarts House?

[Gryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44476405#workskin)   
[Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44476438#workskin)   
[Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44476468#workskin)   
[Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44476477)


	19. She/Wampus/Gryffindor

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Gryffindor

Past House: Wampus

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 4  
Wit: 2  
Kindness: 1  
Ambition: 3  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	20. She/Wampus/Slytherin

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Slytherin

Past House: Wampus

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 3  
Wit: 2  
Kindness: 1  
Ambition: 3  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts: 0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	21. She/Wampus/Hufflepuff

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Hufflepuff

Past House: Wampus

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 3  
Wit: 1  
Kindness: 3  
Ambition: 2  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	22. She/Wampus/Ravenclaw

Write down the following information. You'll want to keep track of it as the story progresses!

House: Ravenclaw

Past House: Wampus

 

Health: 10  
Courage: 3  
Wit: 3  
Kindness: 1  
Ambition: 2  
Charms: 0  
Potions: 0  
DADA:0  
Dueling: 0  
Dark Arts:0

James Potter: 0  
Sirius Black: 0  
Petter Pettigrew: 0  
Remus Lupin: 0  
Lily Evans: 0  
Severus Snape: 0

[Begin your journey.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44495620#workskin)


	23. Welcome To Hogwarts

  
     It was when you had lugged your trunk onto a cart and poorly tried to navigate it through a train station that you decided London was different than America. There was lots of differences! Like how you got yelled at by calling Futbol soccer, or when you asked for a biscuit and got what you conceived to be a lump of coal pretending to be bread. But as you walked past muggles in a train station, the differences were beginning to become more and more obvious. The most obvious being how you stood between stations nine and ten with your father fumbling around with a letter in his hands.  
     "Ah, yes, somewhere...around...here!" He proceeded to pat down random brick pillars, much to you and your mother's dismay. You leaned on your cart, trying to pretend you were anywhere but here. Anywhere from your father waddling around like a penguin as your mother shook her head in quiet disapproval.  
     "He's making a scene!" You complained.  
     "Believe me, I know," your mother spoke. "Henry, dear, how about we let (Y/n) figure it out?" Your father stared back at you two, fixing his hat and glasses with a sigh of defeat.  
     "Well, alright. If you insist," he handed you the letter.  
     ' _You are to board the train on September 1. The train leaves at eleven in the morning, and never fails to be on time. You will find the train at station 9¾.'_

"Nine and three quarters?" You mumbled. You looked at the second pillar between station nine and ten, then at your cart, then back at the pillar. "Think it's good to get a head start?" You asked. Before your parents could do anything you made sure no muggles were watching before you shot forwards with your cart, squeezing your eyes shut. This was going to end with one hell of a concussion-

     "Oi- watch it," a boy with boxy glasses barely dodges your cart, shooting you a glare. You offer a small smile at him as he looks you up and down before turning on his heel to continue walking. Yikes. Probably  _not_ the best way to start your first day at school. Your parents walk in from behind you, letting out delighted gasps and grins, hands on your shoulders.

     "Oh, it's wonderful!" your mother squealed.

     "Oh yes, so...wonderful," you tried to scoff but even you were impressed. The train itself was gorgeous. The words ' _Hogwarts Express'_ were written on her fire engine body in gold. "Okay maybe it's impressive," you admitted. Ilvermorny had no transportation, not like  _this_ at least. You looked around nervously. Students were walking in groups with their friends, laughing and wearing hats and sweaters that had their house colors on them. Red and gold, silver and green, bronze and blue, yellow and black. You had no house, not yet at least. How were you to know where to sit? Wherever you want? In an empty compartment or with someone? What if you took someone's seat that they were saving? Your parents noticed your hesitance as your mother's hand rested on your shoulder.

     "It'll be fine, (Y/n)," she said, giving you a reassuring squeeze. Your father floated your cart to the storage as you sighed. 

     "Yeah, yeah I will be," you said with a smile. She grinned back at you before giving you a tight hug, your father rushing forwards to make it a group hug.

     "Go show these kids just what an amazing student Ilvermorny made of you," your father encouraged with an extra squeeze. "Remember, every house is great. We'll be proud of you either way," he said. You nodded before joining the line of students to board the train. You look around, a certain color catching your eye. You decided to sit in the section filled with it.

      [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44718340)

      [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44733529/preview)


	24. Welcome to Hogwarts!

You felt incredibly out of place. You were a muggle born, considered by many to not even be a witch or wizard. But it's not like these people all know that. You could be a half blood for all they knew, and then, even if it was just by a little bit, you would be more accepted. You decided to fake it till' you make it, holding your head high and straightening your posture as you walk around and try to find a seat. Some of them flicker their gaze towards you but when you meet their gaze they eventually look away. So far, so good.  
"You seem...lost," a voice declared. You fought the urge to grimace as you turned to look at a boy with greasy long black hair.   
"What gives you that impression?" You asked.  
"You're heading towards the kitchens," he drawled. Well, that was certainly a way to tell if someone's lost.   
"Why do you care?" You asked,  
"I don't," was all he uttered, turning back into the compartment. He sat alone, and you weren't entirely sure if he said what he did to help you or embarrass you. Either way, he was stuck with you now. You opened the door and sat down across from him, his eyes widening.  
"Name's (Y/n)," you stated. He didn't say his name and just wearily stared at you, but you would rather be stuck in this awkward situation than be stuck out there and face being mauled by a pure blood.


	25. Welcome to Hogwarts!

     You see a flash of green and silver and decide to follow after it, following students dressed in dark clothing. Many of them speak in hushed whispers unlike the other side of the train, where the red and yellow folks are screaming and cheering and messing around. But on this side of the train there's a certain aura of regal, like you were in the presence of royalty and people of power who were all scrutinizing you. You can tell the majority of them are Pure Bloods. It's evident in their disposition.

You...  
[Are a muggle born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/44735731).  
Are a half blood.  
Are a pure blood.


	26. Welcome to Hogwarts

You see the color red and decided to follow the students wearing it in pair with gold, shuffling down the steps. You begin to feel more at ease, the nervousness from before turning into a confidence as you happily walked down the train. Who would you sit with? You scan the compartments. Some of them are full, others empty. You want to sit with someone. Maybe they could fill you in on the houses or teach you how Hogwarts works.

You suddenly come across two compartments, both of which only have one person in them.

One of them has a girl who is shockingly beautiful with bright green eyes and red hair. She's looking at you with a look of curiosity but is smiling at you. You can't help but feel she's nice and...well...genuine. She's inviting you to sit with her.

The other has a boy with caramel hair that fell in waves, peering over you from the top of book. When you caught his gaze he quickly looked back at the book as if it would hide the fact he was staring. His foot bounces nervously. You purse your lips.

[Sit with the girl.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/48447458#workskin)   
[Sit with the boy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49313537)


	27. Welcome to Hogwarts!

You decide to sit with the girl. When you walk to the door she gives you another warm smile before you sit across from her. Her hand rises for you to shake. It's warm and soft. She smells faintly of flowers.

"My name's Lily Evans," she greets.

"(Y/n) (L/n)," you reply. Despite just meeting the girl it feels as if you've been friends for years. There's something oddly comforting about her presence.

"I've never seen you around before," she states. "Are you an exchange student?"

"No, actually. A transfer. I'm from Ilvermorny," you can't help the surge of pride that swells in you. You were proud of you school! It was a whimsical place, elegant and grande. You missed it already, but there was undeniable excitement and nervousness that sat in you at the prospect of going to Hogwarts. It was one of the best schools around for witchcraft.

"Ah! Well, let me be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts!-" Lily gets cut off by a mess of blonde hair abruptly entering your compartment. She has a button nose, and is, well...very pretty. Freckles dot her cheeks and she has a rosy blush when she sits next to you, collapsing in a heap.

"I almost missed the train!" the girl complains, throwing an arm over her face to cover her eyes. You stare at her. You notice she's already wearing the uniform for Hogwarts, a red and golden tie tucked into her grey vest.

"I do believe we have another ten minutes-" Lily is interjected yet again.

"Well, yes, now we do. But I didn't know that five minutes ago. I thought it would take me forever to get here and haul my luggage and-" the girl is speaking a hundred words per minute and you can't help but find yourself staring dumbstruck at her. She was like a storm, demanding attention and wrecking havoc where she went. You glanced over at Lily, who was staring at the girl like a mother listening to her daughter admit to doing wrong. Understanding, bewildered, and confused. She notices you staring and raises her brows as if to say 'just another day here in Hogwarts'. You bite your lip and nod slowly as if you completely understand. Your brows furrow last minute. You have absolutely zero clue what is happening.

The girl finally removes her arm from her face and turns to further address Lily. It's only when she bumps her knee with yours that she seems to notice your existence. She stills, slowly turning to fully face you. Her eyes widen, then her brows furrow. She gapes like a fish for a few seconds while you blink at her. The girl looks to Lily as if asking for help on what to do. You also look at Lily to see what's happening. You've only just met the red-head but she did seem to be the go to person.

"Marlene, this is (Y/n). She's from America-"

"You're from America?" Marlene suddenly grabs both your shoulders and squeezes. She stares at you as if you are a god walking amongst mortals. "How exotic! Is it true you're all fat there?" She blurts. You hear Lily inhale sharply, and can imagine the look on her face. You chew the inside of your cheek.

 

 

["We're all morbidly obese. Doors are five feet wide everywhere to accommodate us."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/48447881)  
"I- no. It's an issue, yes, but not as bad as media here portrays it. But there's other fun things about America!"


	28. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Marlene's eyes look like they're about to pop out of her school while Lily facepalms, shaking her head slightly. You fight the urge to burst out laughing. Marlene clearly hasn't picked up on your sarcasm.

"Really? I knew it! I told you, Lily, I knew it!" Marlene grabs Lily by the sleeves of her sweater, shaking her. The red head looks unimpressed. You have a feeling this is a normal occurence between the two of them. "We just *have* to go there sometime! I have to see this with my own eyes."

"Yes," Lily drawled, giving you a look. It looked like she wanted to chastize you, but there was a glint of amusement in her eyes. You smiled at her. The corners of her lips quirk up. 

"If I'm being honest though, there are McDonalds on every street corner. It's like an apocalypse over there. I wouldn't be surprised if when I return everyone is dressed up like Ronald McDonald," you say. At that Lily bursts out laughing. '*It's all in the delivery*', you mentally pat yourself on the pack. '*It's always in the delivery*'.

"Speaking of food though, what's it like in Hogwarts?" You ask. Marlene's eyes brighten at this, and once again she cuts Lily off as she's about to speak. You're beginning to wonder just how much patience the girl has.

"Oh! It's fantastic, you're going to love it! Just about any food you can imagine is served and it never runs out, and the dining hall is so big and pretty!" You find yourself nodding along to her ramblings, most of it going in one ear and out the other. Lily looks amused by this. You have a feeling she could very easily put an end to this madness but has no plans of doing so. 

(+1 affinity with Lily)

Redirect Marlene back at Lily.  
Marlene isn't that bad, she's just enthusiastic! This is fine.


	29. Welcome to Hogwarts!

You knock gently on the door to the compartment, the boy looking up at you. His cheeks flush with embaressment. He sets the book down. You notice his face has intense scarring on it, three scratch marks that appear to be lighter than the rest of his tanned skin.

["What are you reading?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49313582)" (Wit 2+)  
Can I sit here?


	30. Welcome to Hogwarts!

The boy shuffles in his seat as if to get more comfortable. His eyes widened at your question, stuttering for a moment before grabbing his book to check the cover. You raised a brow at him as he did so.

"Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts, volume one," he spoke sheepishly. His green eyes seemed to be looking at everywhere but you.

(+1 with Remus.)

["I love Defense Against the Dark Arts!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49313639) (Ambition 3)  
"Can I sit here?"


	31. Welcome to Hogwarts!

(+ 3 with Remus.)

"Really?" He sits up a little. He seems excited, a grin spreading on his face. This is not the shy and reserved boy who sat there moments ago. "Not too many people enjoy it. Think it's too dangerous or unnecessary."

"Well when half the people using it are dark wizards who try to learn the Dark Arts and not the defense part, I can see why. I highly doubt it's 'unnecessary', though," you muse. It seems tensions between the Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods, and Muggle Borns was always growing. 

"I wish I could say our school was better or different, but that would be a lie. I swear the position for teacher of DADA is cursed. No one keeps the job for more than a year, if that," he speads.

"Unfortunate. I didn't see that book being a required text, though," you say.

"It's not! It's rather advanced, really," he goes quiet for a moment before extending his hand to you. "Remus Lupin. Sorry for the staring. I've never seen you around, before."

"(Y/n) (L/n)," you introduce, shaking his hand. It's calloused and warm. He grins at you before you both let go. You decide to sit down. He doesn't seem to notice or take care.

"I've never seen you around before. And you're accent, it's American?" He questions. You nod in confirmation. "You're a transfer then?"

"Precisely," you nod. "But I must say, they're rather vague when it comes to information about the school."

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Everything here is nonsensical," he shrugs with a grin. "We haven't had any transfers in my time here. Not quite sure on how it works myself. Have you been sorted?"

You grin, for a moment. You've always heard of the housing system of Hogwarts. It seemed to be more cold cut and distinct as to Ilvermorny. A magical hat would be placed on your head! That was much more exciting than Ilvermorny.

"No," you say. "My old house was..."  
  
["Wampus."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49313861)  
["Horned Serpent."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49313906#workskin)  
["Pukwudgie."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49313999)  
["Thunderbird."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49313975)


	32. Chapter 32

"Wampus?" the word seems awkward in his mouth. "Like the cat?"  
  
"Yes!" you grin. You can't help the pride that surges through you. "It's known for bravery and courage," you explain. "When we get chosen, we stand in the middle of the choosing room as the school watches in silence. The Wampus mural, roars when it picks you. Kinda cool," you laugh.  
  
"That's like my house!" Remus grins. "Gryffindor. Same thing, bravery and courage, but it's...well,-"  
  
"A gryffin?" You guess. He nods.  
  
"Reckon you'll get sorted into the same house as me? Being brave and all?"  
  
["I hope!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314092)  
["I don't know. It didn't feel entirely right being a Wampus."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314140)  
["Maybe. But I feel I've changed, or want to, at least."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314212)


	33. Welcome to Hogwarts!

"Horned Serpent?" He asks.

"It's a house about being clever and studious. Either or," you say with a smile. You feel a rush of pride as you recall your old house. "We stand in the middle of this room as the school watches in silence. When the Horned Serpent picks you, it's carving glows from a gem on it's forehead."

He nods.

"Sounds a big more...regal than an old leather hat shouting out things," Remus jokes.

"But that's so fascinating!" You argue. "All the history that lies in that hat, your entire schools history!"

"I suppose I've never thought of it that way," he shrugs. "We have a house here called Ravenclaw. It's a little similar. About being clever and smart."

["I want to be sorted there!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314437)   
["I want to be in your house!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314305)   
["I don't know where I want to go."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314386)


	34. Welcome to Hogwarts!

"Thunderbird?" He asks.

"It's a house about being adventurous and following your heart," you say with a smile. You feel a rush of pride as you recall your old house.

"They are pretty gorgeous and free creatures," he acknowledges.

"It's America, get used to contradictions."

"How does the sorting work over there? In Ilvermorny, is it?"

"We stand in the middle of this room as the school watches in silence. When the Thunderbird picks you, it beats it's wings! The carving, that is."

He nods.

"Sounds a big more...regal than an old leather hat shouting out things," Remus jokes.

"But that's so fascinating!" You argue. "All the history that lies in that hat, your entire schools history!"

"I suppose I've never thought of it that way," he shrugs. "Your house is like if Hufflepuff and my house Gryffindor had a...baby or something," his nose wrinkles, "They're a little similar. Hufflepuff is about being kind, Gryffindor being brave."

["I want to be sorted in one of them!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314437)  
["I want to be in your house!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314305)   
["I don't know where I want to go."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314386)


	35. Welcome to Hogwarts!

"Pukwudgie?" He asks.

"It's a house about being kind." you say with a smile. You feel a rush of pride as you recall your old house.

"Ironic, for a creature that often kills wizards," he laughs.

"It's America, get used to contradictions."

"How does the sorting work over there? In Ilvermorny, is it?"

"We stand in the middle of this room as the school watches in silence. When the Pukwudgie picks you, it raises it's arrow into the air! The carving, that is."

He nods.

"Sounds a big more...regal than an old leather hat shouting out things," Remus jokes.

"But that's so fascinating!" You argue. "All the history that lies in that hat, your entire schools history!"

"I suppose I've never thought of it that way," he shrugs. "We have a house here called Hufflepuff. It's a little similar. About being kind and accepting. It gets a bad rep but they're some of the hardest workers here."

["I want to be sorted there!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314437)   
["I want to be in your house!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314305)

["I don't know where I want to go."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741097/chapters/49314386)


	36. Welcome to Hogwarts!

  
You smile at him as you speak. He nods.

"The sorting hat tends to go with whatever house you choose," he explains. "Reckon you'll be sorted with the first years." You cringe a little at the prospect, a small smile falling on his face at the action. "Don't worry about it. Everyone will be in a tizzy about an older student transfering to the school," he trails off for a moment. "What year are you in?"

"Sixth," you state.

"How coincidental," he muses.

"You as well?"

Before Remus responds he glances just past you to look in the hall. You follow his gaze to watch a group of three boys walk past. One has shaggy dark black hair and grey eyes. He was easily one of the most, if not the most, attractive person you've seen so far. Behind him trails a short and meek boy, and behind him...a boy with boxy glasses and messy hair- the boy you ran into.

For a moment you wonder if you should leave. They're all clearly friends and you could find an empty compartment easy if needed, but instead the black haired one gave Remus a thumbs up and a drawled out, "Nice, Moony." Remus flushed, face turning into one of unamusement as the boys pass.

Last minute, the messy haired boy from earlier popped into the compartment. He looks at you, then at Remus. With all the speed of a furious Wampus he lunges forward and grabs the book from Remus, sending him a wink and mouthing something before smiling at you and running after the others.

Guess he doesn't remember you ramming him with your cart.

"Well, that was the opposite of helpful," Remus frowned, leaning against the window by the door of the compartment. "Sorry about that," he chuckles nervously.

"That always happen?"

"No!" Remus nearly blurts it out. A moment of silence before he speaks once more, "Okay, yes, when they think I'm flirting. But if theorectically we were flirting,-" he stops and looks at you frantically, "I mean, we're not, but if we were,-" you raise a brow at him, "I mean unless we are? Now? Wait- no,-" Remus finally goes quiet with a large sigh as he cups his face in his hands. You assume it's to hide his flushed face and calm down but you can still see his ears tint red. When he seems to calm down you...  
  
Change the topic.  
"You were saying?"


	37. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Your brows furrow as you shift in your seat. He nods.

"There's other options. Ravenclaw is the smart, Slytherin the 'ambitious'," you hear a small hint of disdain and irony in his voice, " and Hufflepuff. Everyone makes fun of it but at the end of the day they're kind and devoted people."

"How do you know where to go?"

"The sorting hat tends to go with whatever house you choose, but if it comes to it he can pick what fits you best," he explains. "Reckon you'll be sorted with the first years." You cringe a little at the prospect, a small smile falling on his face at the action. "Don't worry about it. Everyone will be in a tizzy about an older student transferring to the school," he trails off for a moment. "What year are you in?"

"Sixth," you state.

"How coincidental," he muses.

"You as well?"

Before Remus responds he glances just past you to look in the hall. You follow his gaze to watch a group of three boys walk past. One has shaggy dark black hair and grey eyes. He was easily one of the most, if not the most, attractive person you've seen so far. Behind him trails a short and meek boy, and behind him...a boy with boxy glasses and messy hair- the boy you ran into.

For a moment you wonder if you should leave. They're all clearly friends and you could find an empty compartment easy if needed, but instead the black haired one gave Remus a thumbs up and a drawled out, "Nice, Moony." Remus flushed, face turning into one of unamusement as the boys pass.

Last minute, the messy haired boy from earlier popped into the compartment. He looks at you, then at Remus. With all the speed of a furious Wampus he lunges forward and grabs the book from Remus, sending him a wink and mouthing something before smiling at you and running after the others.

Guess he doesn't remember you ramming him with your cart.

"Well, that was the opposite of helpful," Remus frowned, leaning against the window by the door of the compartment. "Sorry about that," he chuckles nervously.

"That always happen?"

"No!" Remus nearly blurts it out. A moment of silence before he speaks once more, "Okay, yes, when they think i'm flirting. But if theorectically we were flirting,-" he stops and looks at you frantically, "I mean, we're not, but if we were,-" you raise a brow at him, "I mean unless we are? Now? Wait- no,-" Remus finally goes quiet with a large sigh as he cups his face in his hands. You assume it's to hide his flushed face and calm down but you can still see his ears tint red. When he seems to calm down you...  
  
Change the topic.  
"You were saying?"


	38. Welcome to Hogwarts!

You speak with a determination. You want to change, grow as a person. Remus nods.

"There's other options. Ravenclaw is the smart, Slytherin the 'ambitious'," you hear a small hint of disdain and irony in his voice, " and Hufflepuff. Everyone makes fun of it but at the end of the day they're kind and devoted people."

"How do you know where to go?"

"The sorting hat tends to go with whatever house you choose, but if it comes to it he can pick what fits you best," he explains. "Reckon you'll be sorted with the first years." You cringe a little at the prospect, a small smile falling on his face at the action. "Don't worry about it. Everyone will be in a tizzy about an older student transfering to the school," he trails off for a moment. "What year are you in?"

"Sixth," you state. 

"How coincidental," he muses. 

"You as well?"

Before Remus responds he glances just past you to look in the hall. You follow his gaze to watch a group of three boys walk past. One has shaggy dark black hair and grey eyes. He was easily one of the most, if not the most, attractive person you've seen so far. Behind him trails a short and meek boy, and behind him...a boy with boxy glasses and messy hair- the boy you ran into. 

For a moment you wonder if you should leave. They're all clearly friends and you could find an empty compartment easy if needed, but instead the black haired one gave Remus a thumbs up and a drawled out, "Nice, Moony." Remus flushed, face turning into one of unamusement as the boys pass.

Last minute, the messy haired boy from earlier popped into the compartment. He looks at you, then at Remus. With all the speed of a furious Wampus he lunges forward and grabs the book from Remus, sending him a wink and mouthing something before smiling at you and running after the others. 

Guess he doesn't remember you ramming him with your cart. 

"Well, that was the opposite of helpful," Remus frowned, leaning against the window by the door of the compartment. "Sorry about that," he chuckles nervously.

"That always happen?"

"No!" Remus nearly blurts it out. A moment of silence before he speaks once more, "Okay, yes, when they think I'm flirting. But if theorectically we were flirting,-" he stops and looks at you frantically, "I mean, we're not, but if we were,-" you raise a brow at him, "I mean unless we are? Now? Wait- no,-" Remus finally goes quiet with a large sigh as he cups his face in his hands. You assume it's to hide his flushed face and calm down but you can still see his ears tint red. When he seems to calm down you...  
  
Change the topic.  
"You were saying?"


	39. Welcome to Hogwarts!

  
You smile at him in your enthusiasm. He shrugs slightly, a sly smile on his face.

 

"Well, it is the best house, so I can see why," he says. "We're pretty brilliant in Quidditch, with Sirius and James on the team." 

"Quidditch?" You ask. "That's a big sport here, isn't it?" 

"Oh, you have no idea," Remus laughs. "Never been one for sports, myself. But it's hard to not be a little invested and be a Gryffindor. Or be friends with Sirius and James I suppose."

"Back home we play Quodpot. There's an explosive ball you try to get into a pot before it explodes. Pretty exhilerating. Also lots of injuries, but that's just what you have to sacrifice for fun!"

"Along with a limb?"

"Details, details," you dismiss with a wave of your hand. He laughs before changing topics.

"Reckon you'll be sorted with the first years." You cringe a little at the prospect, a small smile falling on his face at the action. "Don't worry about it. Everyone will be in a tizzy about an older student transfering to the school," he trails off for a moment. "What year are you in?"

"Sixth," you state. 

"How coincidental," he muses. 

"You as well?"

Before Remus responds he glances just past you to look in the hall. You follow his gaze to watch a group of three boys walk past. One has shaggy dark black hair and grey eyes. He was easily one of the most, if not the most, attractive person you've seen so far. Behind him trails a short and meek boy, and behind him...a boy with boxy glasses and messy hair- the boy you ran into. 

For a moment you wonder if you should leave. They're all clearly friends and you could find an empty compartment easy if needed, but instead the black haired one gave Remus a thumbs up and a drawled out, "Nice, Moony." Remus flushed, face turning into one of unamusement as the boys pass.

Last minute, the messy haired boy from earlier popped into the compartment. He looks at you, then at Remus. With all the speed of a furious Wampus he lunges forward and grabs the book from Remus, sending him a wink and mouthing something before smiling at you and running after the others. 

Guess he doesn't remember you ramming him with your cart. 

"Were they Sirius and James?" You ask. 

"Black haired one was Sirius," Remus cringes for a moment. "The one with awful hair is James, and the third was Peter."

"That always happen?"

"No!" Remus nearly blurts it out. A moment of silence before he speaks once more, "Okay, yes, when they think I'm flirting. But if even if theorectically we were flirting,-" he stops and looks at you frantically, "I mean, we're not, but if we were,-" you raise a brow at him, "I mean unless we are? Now? Wait- no,-" Remus finally goes quiet with a large sigh as he cups his face in his hands. You assume it's to hide his flushed face and calm down but you can still see his ears tint red. When he seems to calm down you...  
  
Change the topic.  
"You were saying?"


	40. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Your brows furrow as you shift in your seat. He nods.

"There's other options. Ravenclaw is the smart, Slytherin the 'ambitious'," you hear a small hint of disdain and irony in his voice, " and Hufflepuff. Everyone makes fun of it but at the end of the day they're kind and devoted people."

"How do you know where to go?"

"The sorting hat tends to go with whatever house you choose, but if it comes to it he can pick what fits you best," he explains. "Reckon you'll be sorted with the first years." You cringe a little at the prospect, a small smile falling on his face at the action. "Don't worry about it. Everyone will be in a tizzy about an older student transfering to the school," he trails off for a moment. "What year are you in?"

"Sixth," you state. 

"How coincidental," he muses. 

"You as well?"

Before Remus responds he glances just past you to look in the hall. You follow his gaze to watch a group of three boys walk past. One has shaggy dark black hair and grey eyes. He was easily one of the most, if not the most, attractive person you've seen so far. Behind him trails a short and meek boy, and behind him...a boy with boxy glasses and messy hair- the boy you ran into. 

For a moment you wonder if you should leave. They're all clearly friends and you could find an empty compartment easy if needed, but instead the black haired one gave Remus a thumbs up and a drawled out, "Nice, Moony." Remus flushed, face turning into one of unamusement as the boys pass.

Last minute, the messy haired boy from earlier popped into the compartment. He looks at you, then at Remus. With all the speed of a furious Wampus he lunges forward and grabs the book from Remus, sending him a wink and mouthing something before smiling at you and running after the others. 

Guess he doesn't remember you ramming him with your cart. 

"Well, that was the opposite of helpful," Remus frowned, leaning against the window by the door of the compartment. "Sorry about that," he chuckles nervously.

"That always happen?"

"No!" Remus nearly blurts it out. A moment of silence before he speaks once more, "Okay, yes, when they think I'm flirting. But if theorectically we were flirting,-" he stops and looks at you frantically, "I mean, we're not, but if we were,-" you raise a brow at him, "I mean unless we are? Now? Wait- no,-" Remus finally goes quiet with a large sigh as he cups his face in his hands. You assume it's to hide his flushed face and calm down but you can still see his ears tint red. When he seems to calm down you...  
  
Change the topic.  
"You were saying?"


	41. Welcome to Hogwarts!

  
"It'd be just like home," you smile at the though. "Just, you know, an entire continent away. But close enough," you dismiss.   
  
"It's only a couple thousand kilometers," he agrees. "Barely a walk away."  
  
"Bold of you to say it's a whole walk away. I dare say it's just a step," you challenge.  
  
"Reckon you'll be sorted with the first years," Remus switches topics. You cringe a little at the prospect, a small smile falling on his face at the action. "Don't worry about it. Everyone will be in a tizzy about an older student transfering to the school," he trails off for a moment. "What year are you in?"  
  
"Sixth," you state.   
  
"How coincidental," he muses.   
  
"You as well?"  
  
Before Remus responds he glances just past you to look in the hall. You follow his gaze to watch a group of three boys walk past. One has shaggy dark black hair and grey eyes. He was easily one of the most, if not the most, attractive person you've seen so far. Behind him trails a short and meek boy, and behind him...a boy with boxy glasses and messy hair- the boy you ran into.   
  
For a moment you wonder if you should leave. They're all clearly friends and you could find an empty compartment easy if needed, but instead the black haired one gave Remus a thumbs up and a drawled out, "Nice, Moony." Remus flushed, face turning into one of unamusement as the boys pass.

Last minute, the messy haired boy from earlier popped into the compartment. He looks at you, then at Remus. With all the speed of a furious Wampus he lunges forward and grabs the book from Remus, sending him a wink and mouthing something before smiling at you and running after the others.

Guess he doesn't remember you ramming him with your cart.

"Were they Sirius and James?" You ask.

"Black haired one was Sirius," Remus cringes for a moment. "The one with awful hair is James, and the third was Peter."

"That always happen?"

"No!" Remus nearly blurts it out. A moment of silence before he speaks once more, "Okay, yes. But if even if theorectically we were flirting,-" he stops and looks at you frantically, "I mean, we're not, but if we were,-" you raise a brow at him, "I mean unless we are? Now? Wait- no,-" Remus finally goes quiet with a large sigh as he cups his face in his hands. You assume it's to hide his flushed face and calm down but you can still see his ears tint red. When he seems to calm down you...  
  
Change the topic.  
"You were saying?"


End file.
